How Jack, Crow, and Yusei met Kalin
by Kuronoo
Summary: Crow, Jack, Kalin, and Yusei in their kid days.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three little shadows run past Martha. Martha turns around, feeling like she's being watched. Once she sees no one is there, she goes back to her cooking. Three little boys jump on Martha, laughing. Martha laughs with the boys.

"You boys 'causing trouble again?" Asked Martha

A boy with blonde her, slaps a boy with orange hair.

"No, Ma'ma." Said the blonde headed boy.

The orange head boy rubs the back of his head.

"Ouch, Jack!" Yelled the boy with orange hair.

"Crow, behave." Jack said as he walks away

Crow starts to yell at Jack. Jack gets mad, walking back, and slaps the back of his head again. Crow and Jack get in a fist fight. The boy with black, and yellow striks in his hair sighs.

"Yusei, help me cook?" Ask Martha ignoring the two boys fighting

"Sure." Said Yusei.

A few seconds later, Yusei gets annoyed with Crow and Jack's fighting, he hits them both with a frying pan.

"You two stop fihgting." Yusei puts the pan up. "Friends don't fight."

"But he started it!" Jack and Crow yelled at the same time.

Crow and Jack starts to fight again. Martha puts food on the table.

"Who's hungry?" Asked Martha

Yusei, Jack, and Crow both yelled at the same time "We are!" Matha, Yusei, Jack, and Crow sots at the dinner table with some other kids eatting.

"Jack, duel me after dinner?" Asked Yusei

Crow yelles "No way! I was going to ask Jack!"

"Heh." Said Jack "You both want to do the King."

"You're not the king, Jack." Said Yusei

"I will be one day, Yusei."

"See?" Yusei takes a bite of his food. "You said 'one day', Jack."

"T'ch." Jack goes back to eatting

"You boys." Said Martha

"What about us?" Asked Crow

"Everyday is the same with you boys." Said Martha. "It's bed time. Go upstairs and go to bed."

That night as Yusei, Jack, and Crow are in bed sleeping, there is a knock on the fornt door. Martha answers the door.

"Hello?" Asked Marha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Martha opened the door, there was a woman, with long blue slivish hair. A little boy with short blue slivish hair.

"I need you to take my son for me." Said the woman

Martha is in shock. "Why?" She asked

"I can't keep him anymore..." Said the woman weakly

"Sure. I'll take real good care of him."

"Thank you so much." Said the woman

Martha goes to get the boy a drink. When she comes back the woman is gone.

"Where's she go?" Asked Martha

"She left..." Said the boy

"Oh. I see." Martha shuts the door. "What's you're name?"

"Kalin Kessler." Said Kalin

Yusei walks down stairs, seeing Kalin.

"Who's this, Martha?" Asked Yusei

"This is Kalin Kessler. He'll be staying with us for now on." Said Martha "Kalin, this is Yusei Fudo. He'll show you to your room." Said Martha

Kalin nods as he walks upstairs with Yusei. Yusei shows Kalin his room.

"This will be your room." Said Yusei "If you need anything, I'll be across the hall." Yusei said as he pointed to his room.

"Alright." Said Kalin

Kalin walks to his bed, laying down. Yusei walks out saying "Good Night" to Kalin as he shuts the door. Yusei goes back to his room for the rest of the night. Martha sits in her chair reading a book. She goes to bed later on. The next morning Kalin gets up late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Kalin gets downstairs, Yusei shows him where he can sit. Crow and Jack are in one of their fights again.

"Martha is bring you your food, Kalin." Said Yusei with a smile on his face

"Okay, crab head." Said Kalin

"It's Yusei." Said Yusei walking away

"Haha" said Crow and Jack "You're crab head!"

"Zip it!" Said a angry Yusei

When Kalin gets done eating, him, Yusei, Kalin, Crow, and Jack go out side. Yusei swings on a swing, while Kalin sits by a tree leaning on it. Crow and Jack are fighting again.

"Do they always fight?" Asked Kalin

"Pretty much." Said Yusei

Kalin and Yusei sighs as Jack punches Crows' head. Crow starts to punch at Jack. Crow runs away from Jack, grabing Yusei, pulling him in front of him. Jack punches Yusei instead, flying him into a tree.

"S-Sorry, Yusei." said Jack

Martha comes running outside. Kalin helps Yusei up. Martha takes Yusei inside.

"Ja-" He gets cut off by Martha

"I know, Yusei." Said Martha "I seen what happen, my boy."

Yusei falls asleep in his bed. When he wakes up, he sees his dinner and a note by it saying "I'm sorry Yusei. I didn't mean to punch you. Jack" Yusei smiles.

"Who knew he's nice?" Yusei asked hisself

Yusei eats his food, when Crow, Jack, and Kalin walk in. They all say at the sametime "Are you alright?" Yusei smiles, placing his drink down.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said "Thanks for asking."

Later that night Crow, Jack, Kalin, and Yusei watch a movie, falling asleep on the floor. Martha lets them sleep.


End file.
